


The Gift

by lavenderpetals (lavenderpetals13651), lavenderpetals13651



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic), Midnight Poppyland
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderpetals13651/pseuds/lavenderpetals, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderpetals13651/pseuds/lavenderpetals13651
Summary: Poppy wants to give Tora something special. My first fic I welcome all constructive criticism.  Probably will have chapters because I don't think anyone wants ten pages of words on the first page. The prompt was inspired by me and a few other gals in the Patreon chat talking about Tora's gauges. This fic is probably for everyone but it might change later so I am setting it to teen for now.Please do not copy my work to any other site. The only site this work and any of my other works should be on is AO3
Relationships: Poppy - Relationship, Poppy/Tora, Tora - Relationship, Tora and Poppy, Tora/Poppy
Comments: 20
Kudos: 90





	1. Farmer's market

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I don't own any of the characters. The wonderful amazing talented LIlydusk does. I gotta plug her Patreon. Her NSFW tier is amazing. Go join today :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy want's to give something special to Tora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the charater's. I gotta plug Our gracious author Lilydusks patreon for more amazing content.

The Gift

By: lavenderpetals

The nice breeze coming from the Narin River was chill enough to enjoy the usually scorching weather of summer in Narin city. Poppy had still worn a long white cardigan over her white floral knee length dress. She wondered if her black flats would wear her feet out by the end of the day. As they certainly didn’t provide much support if any. She had promised Eredene that she would meet her there to shop at the farmers market. Secretly her other motives were to buy cheap food, and use all the samples as her lunch. Food was expensive in the big city. The sweet smell of the kettle corn stall wafted to her nose. She thought about grabbing some from the sampler before Eredene arrived. Unfortunately it seems she missed her chance.

“Hey Poppy!” Yelled Eredene.

Poppy thought to herself ‘Oh well, I’ll grab some later.’

Eredene started a slight jog to where she was standing. She took a second to catch her breath. Leaning on her knees taking a few deep breaths. Poppy noticed Eredene wearing designer high waisted jean shorts and a low dipping, magenta spaghetti strap top.

Poppy thought to herself ‘It must be nice to have the body and elegance of a model.’

“What do you want to look at first?” questioned Eredene, Snapping her out of her envious thoughts.

“Let's start at the beginning of the stalls.” Poppy said with a smile.

Honestly, she was more excited to get a free handful of kettle corn from the guy who always stood out in the street, and shook some into people's hands. Even though she was well aware kettle corn wasn’t the best choice of foods it still tempted her, nonetheless. Plus if she did a few laps around the riverwalk, she could burn off the kettle corn easily she mused to herself. Even if she was envious of Eredene’s body type she could do with a treat after the week she had, had.

The week had been eventful and tiring. Mr. Lam who made the stupid mistake of falling into a dangerous trap. Benjamin who she saved from a suicide mission. The cabby, that now she owed a week's worth of Jacob's work in exchange for the baseball game footage. Then Julri who was her high school sweetheart. Who she thought was her knight in shining armor, had turned out to be a loser wrapped in tin foil, bearing only deceitful sweets like wax lips and Sweetheart chalk candies. He had cheated on her with some floozy named Mimi. However, her mind had been plagued not with the breakup, but of a certain tall dark guy with dimples. She felt her cheeks turn slightly red at the thought of Tora. The oddest of things would remind her of him. The painting in her closet for one, which he insisted looked like a battlefield on a hill.The red sports cars passing her on the street. The baseball caps in the store reminded her of his desperate attempt to hide his bad hair day on their ‘date’. The sushi at the gas station (while definitely not as great as Alice’s sushi) reminded her of their said date. Those were just a few of the reminders.

Poppy started meandering towards the start of the lines of stalls. They passed the people selling organic homemade goats and lambs cheese. They had stopped at a few to take samples. First, trying the creamy huckleberry flavor. The wonderful crunch of the crackers and cheese tasted amazing. Next trying the horseradish and dill combo. Which was definitely more savory, but still delightful. Poppy and Eredene tried the feta variety on some toothpicks, which wasn’t the most flavorful one but definitely was still good. Finally, trying the mango flavor on a small pretzel stick. All were amazing but for eight to ten dollars for seven ounces it was far too expensive for Poppy's meager budget.

They started to saunter through the stalls tasting things as they went. Whether it was cheese, jam, or other homemade goods. Poppy, using every passing by of the kettle corn guy to get another handful of the sweet sticky heaven that was the kettle corn. When all of the sudden something caught the corner of poppy's eye. A vendor had set up shop selling handmade jewelry. Which wasn’t uncommon. There were art vendors set up in stalls all along the slopes and slight hills of the Narin river walk. Some sold paintings. Others sold hand-painted silk scarves. From crocheted creations to metal horseshoes you name it, it was there. It wasn’t the bracelets or necklaces that caught her eye at the jewelry stall but certain gauges. They were black burnt wood with a streak of gold running through them covered in resin. She was positive that Tora, the tall dark moody man that hounded her thoughts of late would like them.That's when she realized they were perfect!


	2. The Conundrum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eredene just won't let it go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously I don't own anything. Please go check out Lilydusk on her Patreon! This chapter hasn't been beta read or edited so constructive criticism is welcomed in the comments :) I might of wrote Eredene a little off character but hopefully not much. Also this chapter contains stronger language nothing like tora would be saying haha but little bit here and there. Almost done with chapter 3.

“Poppy why are you looking at gauges? You don’t even have your ears pierced.” Quizzed Eredene.

“Oh well, if you are thinking of getting them pierced why not the small rose ones instead?” Erdene continued on without letting Poppy answer. Eredene pointed to two cute red rose earrings that were much more her size. They were small and petite much like Poppy herself was.

“Well no, I uh thought that uh um” Twirling her hair in her fingers Poppy stuttered out with a blush reddening her cheeks. 

“You thought?” quizzed Eredene.

“Tora would like them.” Poppy meekly said with a blush that she was desperately trying to keep down.

“Tora? Oh, you mean the Greek god you invited over to your place for dinner the other night?” Cheekily said Eredene with a sly grin.

“Y-yes” Poppy's blush became more tomato in color at the confession.

Eredene knew she had Poppy hook, line, and sinker. Her friend was usually so hush-hush about romance. All Poppy tended to focus on was work. Which unfortunately was never-ending. ‘ _ She practically has no social life outside of me and Jacob _ ’ Eredene sadly mused to herself. Determined to help her friend she continued on.

Eredene had a hearty laugh at Poppy's expense, but who could blame her. Poppy never showed interest in practically anyone. Except for Julri but that was more expected than wanted to. He always made sexual advances and tried to guilt poppy into having sex and other activities that Poppy clearly had no interest in. When Poppy never budged Julri had found someone else to satisfy his urges, while still dating poppy. ‘ _ Which reminds me, I need to put glitter in his car vents and egg it the next time I go to Moonbrite. _ ’ Eredene evilly mused to herself. She briefly remembered Poppy had said Julri had a bad habit of leaving his doors unlocked because it was a small town. ‘ _ I’ll deal with that later but for now let's focus on Tora. _ ’ Eredene thought.

‘ _ This Tora must be really special _ ’ with a cheshire grin Eredene continued “Oh pops don’t be so embarrassed. Jacob told me about him.”

“He seems really nice. He’s a knockout especially compared to that cheating ass Julri.” Eredene started scheming. She was going to help poppy, alright. Whether Poppy liked it or not. ‘ _ Afterall what are best friends for. _ ’ Eredene thought with a raise of her brow and a smile of a fox settling on her lips. ‘ _ Plus if things go bad I’ll just key the living shit out of his car and put minced shrimp under his license plate. The cats in his neighborhood will never leave him alone. Plus the rotting fish smell will certainly waft up into his car while driving. _ ’ Eredene thought a little more protectively.

“I think he’s good for you.” Eredene continued to play at.

Poppy rolled her eyes. “But Eredene who am I kidding? I'm probably never going to see him again. He came over for dinner and that was it. It was a transaction. There's no way he would be interested in someone like me.” she said sadly looking down and gesturing at herself.

“I mean look at me. There’s no way a guy like that would like someone like me!” Exclaimed Poppy.

“Don’t sell yourself short pops. You do know that you would be a greek goddess too you know. For example, the ancient statue of Amphitrite, wife of Poseidon, had your same body type. You have gorgeous curves girl!” exclaimed Eredene.

“Plus from what Jacob told me he seemed  **more** than just interested.” emphasizing more Eredene stated.  


“Well then what size does he wear?” continuing on without letting it go Eredene pushed.

Poppy thought to herself ‘ _ She's always was like this, once she’s set on something she won't stop till it gets done. _ ’ Poppy sighed. 

“Oh I'm not actually sure” desperately trying to get Eredene off her back

“Well why not ask Tora himself?” Eredene suggested.  



	3. 3.The Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eredene is a sly fox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been sick Tora's point of view will come later. As always I don't own any charaters mentioned. The wonderful lilydusk does.

“Well why not ask Tora himself?” Eredene suggested.

Poppy couldn’t help but gape at that bold suggestion. There was no way in hell, that she would ever be that forward.

“You have his number. Remember he gave you his card?” Eredene, refusing to let go of the idea pushed.

“N-noo! That's far too embarrassing. I could never ask. Come on, forget about it. Let's go get smoothies at Jamba. You love Jamba. They have your favorite one Razzmatazz right?” Poppy said with a fake smile, desperately trying to distract her friend.

“Plus I doubt he would even tell me Eredene.” Poppy matter of factly stated with a ferocious blush.

“Do you know anyone who does?” Eredene continued not letting go.

“What about that teacher of Ben or whatever that kid's name was? You know that blonde normal guy you mentioned? Didn't he give you his number to check on the kid while Tora was there?” Eredene quizzes.

Now knowing that she didn't have much of a choice and that it was happening. Whether Poppy liked it or not. ‘This is going to be so embarrassing.’ Poppy thought.

“They must be close. Maybe he would know?” Eredene asked.

“I can’t abuse his friendly gesture like that Eredene.” Poppy said, still trying to convince her friend to let it go.

“Of Course you can pops. You just gotta word it right.” Eredene said with a roll of her eyes.

“Why don't we get some mexican corn and Jamba while we text him and sit at a table? I’m getting Razzmatazz. You want a pomegranate paradise or a mango a go go or something else?” Eredene yelled while starting to walk off already heading to the Jamba trailer, without giving poppy time to even respond.

Now in line at Jamba Poppy muttered. “ I’d like a strawberry whirl please Eredene.” Then with a pause Poppy asked “Wait, who is paying for it?” Poppy started to panic. 

“Don’t worry girl I got you. You can pay me back by sending that blonde guy a text about the gauges.” Eredene said. Fully knowing that free stuff was always a big factor in Poppy’s choices. Poppy mulled to herself she could either face embarrassment and have Jamba and street corn free of charge or be hungry without lunch with her pride intact.

“I’ll get you a bag of kettle corn and one of those mango cups with chili powder you love so much to sweeten the deal” Eredene sang.

Hearing that her one crutch. She broke and chose the food. Now set on facing the embarrassment with a full stomach at least. 

“Why don’t you say you think you found one of his and just ask what size it is and what it looks like?” Eredene asked while sitting at the park bench.

Eredene grabbed Poppys phone. already, putting in the password she knew that was 4167 as Poppy had chosen it to remind her of HAS avocados code at her local grocery store.

‘I’m doomed’ poppy thought to herself. ‘But at least I have food.’ internally crying out of embarrassment.


	4. 4. The Karen Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora can't catch a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I claim no ownership over characters. Except Katherine Dubious and Jane. Please check out Lilydusk's Patreon for more amazing content. I couldn't sleep so I wrote the chapter. Unfortunately this probably is something that would happen to Tora. Don't get me wrong I still Love Tora. This chapter isn't beta read or editted. So any constructive critism is always welcome.

"Quince, hurry the fuck up!" Tora cursed. He hated being in large crowds. Especially with the princess. He had a flare for drama and would always attract attention. Attention that a lot of times that would eventually focus on him. Which was unwanted attention for Tora. Which generally meant scaring people with just his presence. Along with unwarranted calls to the cops for a 'Scary malicious looking male' which really just meant just for his existence. He had come with the princess for his research. Quincey had dragged on about how a farmers market was a modern version of a medieval open-air market and how he had to go and research it. 

They were by a stall with kettle corn and some weird coated almonds. He was looking at the sea of people when he thought he saw someone familiar in the crack of the stalls on the opposite side of him. He squinted his eyes. ' _Is that bobby?_ ' He asked himself. ' _She's with some lady. I guess a friend of sorts. probably shouldn't say hi. She seems busy. they're talking about stuff. Probably girly shit. But it couldn't hurt to listen in right?_ ' Tora thought. 

"Why don’t you say you think you found one of his and just ask what size it is and what it looks like?” the lady had asked Poppy. _'He? Who the fuck is He! What size!_ ' His mind instantly going to a jealous place. He imagined some dude touching his Bobby. ‘ _Not mine. Why should I fucking care if she has someone else!_ ’ He frowned more angry than before. Tora was upset and wanted to leave. 

"Quince, how much fucken longer? I swear if we stay here any longer Imma start ripping my flippen hair out." Tora said angrily. 

"Oh come on, Tora don't get your panties in a bunch. Enjoy yourself a little!" Quincey said while flipping his hand and walking off into the crowd. 

' _For Fuck's sake_ ' Tora grimacing thought to himself. "Quince wait!" Tora yelled.

Tora was snapped out of thoughts when a kid rushed by his legs on to oncoming foot traffic from both sides. Tora thought to himself _'Jeezus kid where are your parents.'_

"Jane! Don't let that brutish thug too close to you!" A lady with blonde hair in only what could be called the Karen cut screamed only 3 feet away from Tora's position reaching a hand for the kid that Tora, now assumed was Jane. The lady was wearing an ill-fitted top and some extremely ugly leggings. The leggings reminded toa of those cringey photo’s he’d seen from the ’80s. Most likely they were from that all the rage Lularoe brand. ' _Here it fuckin goes_ ' Tora mulled over the obviously impending scene that was about to unfold. The lady grabbed the kid and violently ranked her back. 

"How dare you touch my child! You monster! I bet you're here to lure kids with candy into an unmarked van, or some other terrible thing!" The now, obviously crazy lady screamed. She was purposely trying to make a scene and it was working. 

' _What the actual fuck! She can't be fucking serious!'_ Tora remarked to himself. He was already angry, from being jealous even if he'd never admit it. However, he knew that keeping his cool in public was important. "Look, lady, I don't want no trouble." Tora started to walk away. ' _My fucking luck can't get any worse can it'_ Tora told himself. Unfortunately for Tora's attempt to escape the lady grabbed his arm. Tora instinctively slightly shoved her away. Murphy's law had taken place. ' _I'm so screwed!_ ' Tora thought. 

"How dare you hit me!" The insane lady shrieked. "I'll have you know, I'm friends with the police chief! My name is Katherine Dubois and I come from a prominent family of Narin city. I'll have you arrested and in jail for the rest of your life!" After she was finally done screaming the lady started to get out her phone only to finally notice the sound of a camera snapping at her. Whirling around like a beast. Only to be met by someone more ferocious.

~~~~~~~🐯🐯❤❤🐹🐹~~~~~~

The Mexican corn mayonnaise and seasoning mixture was delicious, but messy and in turn all over Poppy's mouth. Poppy licked her fingers plopping each one into her delicate mouth. Then wiping her mouth with a finger and licking it clean. Completely ignoring Eredenes talking.

"Earth to Poppy!" Eredene said waving a hand in front of Poppy's face. 

"Sorry, Eredene I must have spaced out." Poppy apologized after all Eredene did buy her all the food as promised. 

"I know you love food. But don't leave earth for it." Eredene remarked towards her friend. 

She was about to dig into her kettle corn when all of a sudden she heard a commotion going on not too far from them. That's when she saw it. The familiar baseball cap long raven hair and the tattoos poking out of his jacket. "Is that….." she was about to tell Eredene when she heard the lady basically accuse Tora of basically being a pedophile. 'Man, that lady sure sounds like a ‘Karen’. I should go help Tora diffuse the situation. ' She told Eredene she was going to go help them with a point of her finger and ran off. Coming up behind the lady. "Wait Pops" yelled Eredene after her. She noticed poor Tora trying to getaway. Then she saw it. She got out her phone having been bullied by Karen's before knowing she might need photo evidence and started recording. The lady grabbed Tora. Tora pushed her away. Then it happened, the threat of cops. 

"Excuse me, miss." Poppy quipped. "But he didn't punch you. You grabbed him and I have the proof. Right here." Poppy said while pointing to her phone. The lady flushed in anger and decided to storm off while dragging the poor kid behind here. "Tora are you alright?" She said while walking to him. "I'm sorry she was so mean to you" 

While he was shocked that the tiny ballsy hamster of Poppy came to his rescue. He was more shocked at her asking him if he was alright and her apologizing for someone treating him badly. Nobody had ever defended him. Not once, not even the stupid princess.


End file.
